The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition having a blood sugar reducing activity, a blood pressure reducing activity, a blood lipid reducing activity, an anti-inflammatory activity, a central nerve suppressing activity and an antitumor activity and containing an aminobenzoic acid derivative as an active ingredient represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein .sup.1 R denotes one member selected from the group consisting of the residual groups formed by removig OH at 1 (alpha) or 1 (beta) position from arabinose, glucose, galactose and mannose, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The inventors of the present invention, during the course of searching chemical compounds having antitumor activity, have found that chemical compounds represented by the abovementioned formula (1) have respectively a number of physiological activities such as blood sugar- reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity in addition to its antitumore activity.
Although the above-mentioned aminobenzoic acid derivatives are known compounds, no report has been found on the physiological activity of the compounds.
Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XVIII. Synthesis of the N-glycosides of p-aminobenzoic acid and its ethyl ester." Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2001 c., Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XXV. The paper chromatography of N-glycosides", Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2003 a. and Inoue, et al. "N-glycosides. XXVI. The formation of aromatic N-glycosides under mild conditions." Chemical Abstracts, Vol 48 (1954) Column 2003 e. disclose the chemical syntheses of N-glycosides of p-aminobenzoic acid and their esters. However, there is no utility disclosed in this prior arts and no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Furthermore, although U.S. Pat. No. 2659689 discloses a p-aldimino benzoic ester and a composition for protecting the human skin from erythema producing rals, the composition comprising a solution of p-aldimino benzoic ester, there is no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Accordingly, the present invention has the object of providing a phermaceutical composition having effectiveness in antitumour activity, blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity, based on the discovery of the new medical use of the chemical compounds represented by the above-mentioned formula (1).
The present invention will be explained in detail in the followings.